The Police Man and The School Girl
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon! Yugi wants to make it up for Yami because he went with the museum even though Yami didn't want to. So, he's got something in mind. Puzzleshipping. Yaoi! Happy birthday to me! :3


Nekogal: Well, today is my birthday so I wanted to give myself, and all of you for no reason at all, a fic gift ^^

**Warning: yaoi lemon!!**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Yami I'm home!!" Yugi called as he entered back the house holding two shopping bags on both hands. He stepped inside the living room and saw no one in there, he frowned in confusion, where could Yami be?

"Ah, Aibou you're back" A voice from behind said.

Yugi turned around and chuckled at seeing the mighty and powerful ex-pharaoh wearing an apron with pink flowers, holding in his hands a bowl and a spoon, mixing something.

"I see you found something to do while I was gone" Yugi said and kissed his lover on the cheek. "By the way, you look handsome on that" He teased pointing to the apron.

Yami looked down at his apron. "What? This? I'm doing some brownies, and I don't want to get my clothes dirty, so this was the only apron I found" It was then he noticed the two bags on Yugi's hands. "What's that?" Yami asked, pointing the bags with the wooden spoon.

Yugi smiled. "Well, remember when you went to the art museum with me even though you didn't want to?"

Yami groaned at the memory. "How could I forget?"

Yugi chuckled. "I said I was going to make it up to you, sooooo, I did!" He chirped.

Yami lifted an eyebrow confused. "You went shopping to make it up for me?" He pouted. "I was hoping we were going to have sex" He said bluntly.

Yugi blushed when Yami said it so carelessly. "Don't say it that way!" He sighed. "And yes, we are going to, so I planned everything to make it unforgettable. I bought some things I think you'll like" Yugi said and looked in one of the bags. "For you, I bought a cop costume" He said and took out mentioned item.

The costume consisted in a leather black vest, leather pants, leather gloves, a police hat, and a belt with two handcuffs and a long chain.

Yami's eyes brightened with a mischievous gleam and he smirked immediately. "Nice"

"And for me…" Yugi said as he placed the cop costume on the couch. "Well, that is a surprise" He said and winked at Yami; he then went upstairs. "Come to our room at 8'o clock with the outfit on" Yugi purred and then was heard how a door was closed.

Yami gulped and then shuddered. "Oh this is going to be good" Then he dashed back to the kitchen.

* * *

7:59pm

Yami fixed himself one last time as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. The leather vest was the only thing that covered his perfect and muscular chest; the leather pants looked like a second skin on his legs of how tight it was, and Yami really liked how the hat looked on him.

"Ok, chains, check, handcuffs, check, gloves, check. Horny-ness," He smirked. "Check. I'm ready for my Aibou now" Yami said to himself, then walked out of his room towards Yugi's room. He opened the door, only to find the room was dark.

"You're finally here" Yugi purred.

Yami turned on the lights, and almost fell to his knees, at seeing the glorious creature in front of him.

Yugi was sitting on the bed with a sexy pose, wearing a girl school uniform. It was a very, very short blue skirt, that barely covered Yugi's private area; a white long-sleeved shirt with a small tie; he wore school shoes along with white socks, and a blue ribbon on his hair.

'Holy Ra…' Yami was speechless for a moment.

Yugi smirked and stood up from the bed, walking towards Yami moving his shoulders and hips from side to side on purpose. "You ok?" He asked with fake innocence.

"I-I… I think so…"

Yugi smiled and half closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "That's good" He whispered, and then leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

Yami immediately closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, kissing him back.

The kiss didn't last long, when Yugi broke apart and took a few steps back, a smirk on his face.

It was then that Yami realized there was a metal tube in the middle of the room, from the ceiling to the floor. He widened his eyes; he had a good idea of what Yugi was going to do…

"Now, officer, sit down and enjoy the show…" Yugi said, signaling to the bed.

Not thinking it twice, Yami did as told and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Yugi slowly approached the tube.

The young light held the tube with both hands firmly, and started to move his hips so it seemed he was fucking the tube senseless; Yugi closed his eyes and moved his head back, letting out moans of fake pleasure.

Yami bit his lip and started to feel himself getting harder.

Yugi then wrapped one leg around the tube and spun around in circles, rubbing his member against the cold metal.

'Damn it, this is so hot… I just feel like wanting to…' Yami thought desperate.

Yugi smirked inwardly at seeing Yami's expression, and decided to torture him some more. Yugi turned around, so his back was touching the tube, and then rubbed his ass against it sensually.

That was his limit.

Yami immediately stood up. "Stop right there!"

Yugi stopped his actions and blinked confused.

Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid I'll have to put you under arrest"

Yugi then smiled, knowing what was going on. "Under what charges, officer?" Yugi asked as he let go of the tube.

Yami smirked. "Of being extremely beautiful and delicious. I have no other option than to take you to prison with me"

The young light approached Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck. "But, can't you just, 'punish me' to avoid jail?" He asked sweetly, biting his lower lip sexily.

Yami licked his lips. "Very well, so be it" He then leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a tender and passionate kiss. Yugi moaned and gave a slight jump to wrap both legs around Yami's waist. Yami growled at the action, and fell back to the bed, with Yugi on top of him, with the police hat falling to the floor on the process.

Yugi moaned and held Yami's face with both hands, sucking slightly on his lover's lips.

Yami growled inside the kiss, and traveled his hands down Yugi's back, caressing it gently; then his hands moved even further and made his way under Yugi's skirt, and started stroking his round and firm ass.

Yugi yelped, but then moaned deeper and broke the kiss; the light smiled and moved his head back, eyes closed. "Mmm, yeah, keep doing that…" He whispered, loving the feeling of the leather gloves against his skin.

Yami smirked, and moved his hands on circles against his cheeks; then leaned up to lick Yugi's bare neck like a thirsty vampire. "Now, time for the real fun…" Yami smirked, then stopped his actions to remove Yugi's shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"I'm ready for my punishment" Yugi whispered.

"Just what I wanted to hear" Yami grinned, then removed his vest and gloves, and threw them away as well; then from his belt, took out the chain and wrapped it around Yugi's neck like a leash. Yami tugged slightly from it and brought Yugi's face in front of his, and gave a kiss to those parted rose petal lips.

Yami broke the kiss and looked at Yugi deeply in the eyes. "Now my love, sit in front of the bed post"

Yugi smiled amused and stood up from Yami's chest, then kneeled in front of the bed post, so his back was facing it.

Yami still smiling, took from his belt the two pair of handcuffs, and handcuffed each of Yugi's hand to each side of the bed post, showing his bare and creamy chest to Yami.

The ex-ruler licked his lips and tugged from the chain to bring Yugi's face to his once more and gave it another kiss. This one was more passionate and tender; Yami brought his hands to cup Yugi's face, and both lovers closed their eyes, kissing back each other. They kissed for almost a minute until Yami broke the kiss, and looked closely to Yugi's amethyst eyes that were now clouded with love and lust.

They said nothing to each other, but only the soft panting of Yugi was heard and filled the room, and it seemed for Yami like the most contenting and satisfying sound in the world. With a delicate touch, Yami slid down both hands from Yugi's face, to his neck, then down to his chest, and began to stroke his sides, stomach and back.

Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes, his face now covered with a faint blush.

"Sometimes I still wonder Aibou, how can someone like me have such beautiful creature like you. You are simply perfect" Yami whispered against his stomach.

Yugi blushed a bit more and groaned.

Yami kissed Yugi's stomach and hugged his torso. "My beautiful Aibou…"

"Mmm, Yami…" Yugi moaned.

Yami kissed Yugi's stomach, and bent down more until he was stopped by the skirt. Carefully, he held the skirt from both sides, and slid it down from Yugi's body, until it reached his feet, and was soon thrown away with the rest of clothes.

Yugi blushed and bit his lower lip.

Yami went forward to Yugi's face, and held the back of his head, kissing him again; in the middle of the kiss, he tugged softly from the chain from behind making Yugi arch his back; Yami kissed his vulnerable neck, and sucked on his pulse point, causing a hickey to appear.

And not saying anything else, Yami bent down once more, and took only the tip of Yugi's hard and throbbing member inside his mouth.

Yugi shrieked in pleasure and panted harder. "Ah…! Y-Yes!"

And softly, Yami started to suck on it, coming from his mouth weak slurping sounds.

Yugi groaned softly and closed his eyes shut, loving what Yami was making him feel. "Yami…" He whispered.

Yami smiled inwardly and began to suck a bit harder on the pulsing shaft beneath him.

Yugi mewled in pleasure, panting even harder at feeling his climax approaching. Yami was aware of this and let go of his member, earning a groan of disappointment. "Very soon, Yugi" He soothed, then proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes; when Yami removed his leather pants, he hissed in pain when his painful and hard erection was freed.

Yugi half-opened his eyes and blushed deeply at seeing the size of Yami's erection. "Yami…" He breathed. "Let me… take care of you…" He said with an innocent smile.

Yami smirked. "If you want to" He then stood up, so Yugi was facing his member, and let the sweet cavern wrap itself around Yami.

Yami groaned at feeling the sudden warmth around him, but then moaned softly when Yugi began to suck.

For a moment, the only sound that filled the room was the slurping and sucking from Yugi, and the weak groans and moans from Yami, until Yami decided that it was enough. Just when Yugi tasted the pre-cum that was leaking out, Yami moved away and sat back to regain his breath.

Yugi from where he was chained gave him a warm smile, and Yami just grinned. "You got any lubricant?"

"Something better, look in the drawer" Yugi said.

Yami did as told and opened the drawer to find a bottle of chocolate syrup. Yami licked his lips and took the item, sitting back between Yugi's legs. And with no warning at all, he poured a good amount of chocolate on Yugi's penis.

Yugi cried at feeling the cold liquid on his heated member and arched his back more than it already was.

Yami leaned down once more and started to lick every single drop of the sweet chocolate off Yugi's even sweeter skin, hearing in response mewls, moans, cries and groans. After cleaning everything, Yami looked up and was delighted at seeing Yugi's beautiful face all flushed and panting; his chest going up and down as he breathed.

"Get ready sweetheart" Yami whispered on his ear.

Yugi gave a faint nod, ready.

Yami coated his member in chocolate, and set between Yugi's legs comfortably; then raised Yugi a bit so he could sit on his lap, and once sat, Yami pressed the tip of his chocolate member on Yugi's entrance.

"Go on" Yugi said.

And Yami did so. With a swift move, he penetrated inside and had hit Yugi's prostate roughly.

"Ah!!" Yugi screamed, his eyes wide open.

And knowing he didn't need any commands, Yami began to move inside, closing his eyes and groaning at the delicious tightness that he felt around him.

Yami then leaned down and started to lick Yugi's sensitive neck, still not stopping the harsh thrusts.

"Gahh! Oh yes!! Yami!! Oh Y-Yami!" Yugi kept crying, not wanting to stop.

Yami bit his lower lip, for Yugi's screams only aroused him more, and did not want to release just yet.

They stayed in the same savage rhythm for at least two minutes, until Yami wrapped his fingers around Yugi's member and began to pump it in time with their love-showing thrusts.

"Ah!!!" Yugi screamed even higher, and released in his and Yami's stomach, crying his lover's name. "YAMI!"

Yami groaned at feeling Yugi's walls clench around him and couldn't help but to release as well inside his lover's hot tunnel. "YUGI!"

Both panted tired, and Yugi unable to lie down, rested his head on Yami's shoulder, feeling warm arms wrap around him.

"Let me take the handcuffs off" Yami breathed, and took the silver key from the drawer and unchained his lover, Yugi immediately falling down, been caught by Yami just in time.

Yami smiled warmly and removed the chain around Yugi's neck and let it fall on the floor.

"Thanks" Yugi said weakly against Yami's chest.

Yami picked Yugi in his arms and laid him on the bed softly. "You need to sleep" Yami said.

Yugi smiled softly at his lover. "So do you"

Yami chuckled and lied next to Yugi, wrapping his arms around Yugi protectively.

"I love you" Yugi whispered, his eyes-half closed in tiredness, yet a content smile still on his lips.

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and returned the smile. "I love you too" Then he covered them both with the sheets.

Yami gave one last look at Yugi's face before turned at the ceiling. "Thank you for doing this for me" He thanked, but was confused at not receiving an answer. He turned around and smiled at seeing the angelical and peaceful expression of Yugi sleeping, his breath now steady and calmed.

"Sleep tight" Yami whispered and kissed Yugi's head, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Yay!! Please review!! :3


End file.
